starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Rodian
Rodians are a humanoid species native to the hot, humid jungle world Rodia in the Tyrius system. They are infamous for their violent culture, which sprang from their hunting culture which in turn resulted from the difficulties of life in the jungles on their homeworld. Though they are often relegated to the fringes of galactic society as bounty hunters or criminal henchmen, Rodians are not merely simple-minded thugs. The Rodian species has managed to produce artists, merchants, and politicians who can be found even among the upper classes of the Core Worlds. Appearance Rodian features include multifaceted eyes, a tapirlike snout and bumpy green skin. They have antennae atop their foreheads which are mobile and can be used for expression, and a prominent ridge of spines running along their heads from between the antennae to the back of their neck. Their fingers are long, flexible and end in suction cups. The suction cups are not vestigal, they can pick up small objects in them and manipulate them quite well — though the suction is not very strong. History and Culture Rodian culture is obsessed with violence and death. Their jungle-covered homeworld was ill-suited to agriculture, requiring Rodians to compete with vicious predators for most of their food. Some of these predators, such as ghests, could wipe out entire villages. As the Rodians developed cunning hunting tactics to survive, the hunt became central to their culture. Eventually, having driven most of the other predators on the planet to near-extinction, they began to hunt each other in various wars and gladiatorial contests. Millennia later, all of Rodia was dominated by a handful of large, powerful clans which had eliminated or enslaved their lesser rivals. The leader of the most powerful clan, the Soammei clan, eventually proclaimed himself Inta'si'rin'na, or Grand Protector of the Rodians. Through the rest of Rodian history, the title of Grand Protector shifted from clan to clan as loyalties and power shifted. Some Grand Protectors were able to rule all of Rodia as dictators, while others were limited to domination of one or two major clans. When scouts from the Galactic Republic arrived on Rodia, they too were hunted, until a clever Grand Protector realized the advantages of contact with galactic society. The hunts were called off, and a new policy was implemented. The Grand Protector declared that the best hunters, as proven by success in various gladiatorial contests and hunts on Rodia, would be allowed to leave the planet for work as bounty hunters, mercenaries, slavers, or similar occupations. The Grand Protector's Hunters' Guild, or Goa-Ato, instituted annual awards (or Atiang) for the best hunters, with such categories as "Best Shot", "Longest Trail", or "Most Notorious Capture." Ratings are also assigned, from Novice to Master depending on the proven skills and record of the individual Hunter. Theater Rodians are also famous for their drama. Rodian theater began as a simple series of staged fights, encouraged by Grand Protector Harido Kavila as a way for Rodians to burn off their aggression. Over time, it developed into a vibrant - though violent - theatrical tradition. A well-staged Rodian drama is realistic in its presentation ahd provokes strong audience emotional response. Rodian drama is renouned throughout the galaxy because of this. Though not as honored a profession as hunting, each clan has at least one company of actors which perform clan legends. Though actors are barred from directly seeking political power at home, drama has also become an acceptable way for dissident elements to challenge established ideas. Story Factors Reputation: Rodians are notorious for their tenacity and eagerness to kill someone in cold blood for the sake of a few credits. They are almost universally distrusted except within criminal circles, where they are valued employees. Additional Sources * [[:w:c:starwars:Rodian|'Rodians' on Wookieepedia]] ---- Category:Races